In the last decade or two, increasing health consciousness among individuals has resulted in most bathrooms including a weigh scale. Such weigh scales occupy floor space, which is often quite limited in a bathroom, and typically are unattractive and/or difficult to match to the décor of the bathroom.
In the last decade or two, increasing health consciousness among individuals has resulted in most bathrooms including a weigh scale. Such weigh scales occupy floor space, which is often quite limited in a bathroom, and typically are unattractive and/or difficult to match to the décor of the bathroom. Further, with technological developments in health equipment and other information systems, individuals can now have a great deal of information available to them which would usefully be accessed in the bathroom. However, to date there has not been any safe and/or convenient way to access such information in the bathroom.
It is desired to have a bathroom vanity which provides effective storage space for a weigh scale such that the weigh scale no longer occupies floor space when not in use and such that the weigh scale is not visible when stored. It is further desired to have a bathroom vanity which provides a mechanism for the safe and convenient way to access information of interest to the bathroom user.